


Animal Impulses

by FanficShortStuffRhys



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Edward Nygma, M/M, Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot, Omega Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficShortStuffRhys/pseuds/FanficShortStuffRhys
Summary: Omegaverse! We all have animal impulses, it is always about taming those impulses though.This is my first true Omegaverse and is also my first fanfic with mild smut.





	1. Instinct

“It’s alright.”

“N-No, it’s not alright.”

Edward kneeled down slowly on the kitchen tile in front of Oswald. He was close enough to comfort, but he was damn sure to be far enough to not have any chances of coming off as a threat. The man he admired was nothing but a sweaty, whimpering, and a dazed figure sitting in the corner next to the fridge. He was receptive and oh so vulnerable. So easy to take. Yet Edward pushed his feral impulses away and was trying to help the man in estrus in a platonic way. He knew this was going to happen and warned Oswald as the pheromones the birdy gave off reached higher. Now here they were and Edward had to survive more than likely a good six days of this. He could just leave, but he wanted to protect Oswald and make sure his home was not breached by some brute after the low ranked man.

God, he hated the natural ranking. The lowest, somewhat incorrectly referred to as Omegas, were the only ones that had to face estrus cycles without a say in it. It was not at all fair. They should be like the- also somewhat incorrectly titled- Betas and Alphas. They should be able to be induced ovulation, thus have a choice in their sex life. Yet, every month they were cursed to release a fragrance from their anal glands and fall before any Beta or Alpha and plead to be bred. The scent and urge could be intense and captivating, or mild and non-existent.

“Oswald, I’m going to scoot closer now.” Slowly Edward moved closer and took periodic pauses when the other visibly flinched. He was now next to Oswald and had to take a minute to claim back his mind from his inner demon. _Look how he is trembling for you. He is practically begging for your cock._ He mentally yelled at the instinct and ignored the nudges in his own pants. “Do you trust me?”

The Omega never looked up from his stare down with the kitchen table. Slowly nodding was at least some form of an answer. Taking the chance before he had time to change his mind, Ed quickly picked up the Omega. It is a miracle how he did not drop him. Oswald thrashed and scratched, even bit Edward in an attempt to get away from him. He only still in what was assumed to be fear when Ed entered the bedroom that he allowed Oswald to sleep in since day one. Slowly and carefully, Edward placed the man on the bed. Then in haste, he sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands taking deep breaths. He was beginning to realize how difficult this was going to be, but he had to push through the lustful haze. This is for Oswald.

At that Ed looked over at Oswald which elected a whimper from the Omega. “I d-did not mean to startle you, but I cannot stand by and watch you staying on the kitchen floor without something to- without being comfortable.” The sheets moved and Oswald disappeared into a little cave of blankets. “I have no intention of taming you. I just can’t leave you here alone, in my home, vulnerable.” The territorial spark took Ed by surprise. He should not give the instinct the pleasure of becoming this aggressive.

“I’m scared. For once, I am truly scared.”

That was all it took for Edward to lay next to the bundle of covers and hold the other close. He then began to purr in an oh so soothing low rhythm. The vibrations must have told his message, for Oswald curled in the Beta. Covers as a barrier, they stayed like this and Oswald was the first to fall asleep. Ed soon followed.


	2. Matter of Interest

The first to wake up was Edward. Oddly he was not greeted with the intoxicating smell of ‘claim me’. Upon looking around, he was still holding Oswald’s hidden form and the clock was at 10 AM on the nose. It was around 10:30 when Oswald’s head emerged from the covers. That is when a sweeter scent, like freshly bloomed flowers, entered Ed’s nose. He hummed as he involuntarily inhaled the scent. They soon locked eyes and silently decided to act like the event did not happen.

Weeks passed and neither ever spoke of the cycle Oswald had. It was something that just “happened out of nowhere”. It didn’t happen the first month Oswald stayed with Ed. Usually, Omegas went only into severe noticeable heat when around an interest-  _ oh dear _ . The realization hit Edward in the face and he began to replay the whole first month with Oswald. What snapped Edward out of his thoughts on the incident was a plate crashing onto the floor.

Running out of the small study and to the kitchen, he was greeted to Oswald just standing and staring at the broken glass. “Oswald?” Ed approached and rested a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. And then it happened, Oswald flinched at Edwards proximity and bit his hand. The Omega backed up and snarled, “I’m fine!”Now, Ed was a patient person when it comes to friends, but the second Oswald bit him the internal feral demon he had

Now, Ed was a patient person when it comes to friends, but the second Oswald bit him the internal feral demon he had took charge. He grabbed Oswald’s shoulders harshly, a grip that was unnecessary and cruel, and pinned him the wall. The Omega had little time to react as lips clashed with his. A whimper escaped the smaller as the kiss moved to his neck, and dear Lord did it go straight to Nygma’s sex. As Edward leaned down to suck and nip at his neck saying slurs of ‘never do that again’ and ‘punishing next time’, Oswald ran his finger’s through Ed’s hair and whined. The need for the Beta was causing him to grind into Edward’s leg that was between his own in search of some kind of friction. Suddenly, just as quickly as it all started, Edward stopped and looked at Oswald with that look of deep thought and shock. “Edward, please.” Oswald huffed, “I want it to be you. Always you.”The little Omega was not even in pre-estrus. This was not some plead to be satisfied. That in itself was a main factor in Edward’s decision to claim Oswald as his that night. It didn’t take long for Edward to be above Oswald, gently holding his hips in place as they waited for his bulb to soften. Edward purred and he rested his head on Oswald’s shoulder. Occasionally he would lap his Omega’s neck and adjust his position. The pampering Edward showered Oswald with was something both only dreamed of. It didn’t stop even when they detached. The close intimacy continued till Oswald closed his eyes to sleep.

The little Omega was not even in pre-estrus. This was not some plead to be satisfied. That in itself was the main factor in Edward’s decision to claim Oswald as his that night. It didn’t take long for Edward to be above Oswald, gently holding his hips in place as they waited for his bulb to soften. Edward purred and he rested his head on Oswald’s shoulder. Occasionally he would lap his Omega’s neck and adjust his position. The pampering Edward showered Oswald with was something both only dreamed of. It didn’t stop even when they detached. The close intimacy continued till Oswald closed his eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain shot through Oswald’s hips, especially his bad leg, as he woke up. The hiss caused Edward to jolt up and quickly comfort him with purrs and nuzzles. “I’m sorry.” Oswald looked over his shoulder and asked, “What?”

“I hurt you. I’m sorry.” Even though Oswald explained how it was nothing to apologize for, he continued. “I never want to hurt you. I love you.”

“I-” Oswald quickly and painfully turned to face Edward, “I love you.”

For about a month Edward called in sick at the GCPD to stay with his Omega. Oswald really did not understand why. He isn’t a female, so it is not out of possible pregnancy. He was not one that needed to be cared for like a pup either. As Edward came up behind Oswald and wrapped his arm around him, Oswald decided to ask. “Why are you not going back to work?”

“How does that matter?”

“I just want to know.”

The low purring was always a vibration Oswald loved, but he ignored it this time. “Seriously. Tell me why?”The man was obviously nervous and distressed. His shoulders then stiffened and it seemed like confidence grew. “I don’t want to leave you here with a sliver of a chance that it may happen again. I want to be here to kill anyone that tries to touch you.” The feral tone in his words

The man was obviously nervous and distressed. His shoulders then stiffened and it seemed like confidence grew. “I don’t want to leave you here with a sliver of a chance that it may happen again. I want to be here to kill anyone that tries to touch you.” The feral tone in his words was electrifying and comforting. It also was quite the turn on and Oswald couldn’t help but huff a small moan.

That moan was repeated when Edward- sneaky as can be, moved his right hand under Oswald’s simple t-shirt and up to lightly rub over one of his nipples. Oswald pushed himself back into Edward and covered his mouth to muffle his loud whimpers. His other hand clasped onto the one Ed had on his hips. Edward’s rod was pushing into him and God how Oswald wanted to have the knot again. They’ve only had sex once and that was driving Edward secretly insane. He wanted to breed Oswald, make sure his seed would give him pups. Ed’s train of thought froze. He was not going to be given that delight of breeding with his bonded mate. That somewhat broke his ecstasy and Oswald took note of it.

“What is wrong?”

Edward shook his head and licked the Omega’s mark. “I’m sorry. I just was just thinking…” Edward mentally laughed, pups in a world like this, yeah, best idea ever. “Oswald, I want to breed you.” He continued his motions where he left off. “I know you cannot give me pups, but I want to make sure you can feel me filling you.” Again, the Omega whined and pushed against Ed’s sex. Taking it as a yes, Edward growled in response. He then backed up with his mate to the bed and turned the Omega around. They were in a tangle of kissing, grinding, clothes throwing, and moaning.

Both now unclothed, Edward gently pushed Oswald’s hips down into the bed and he slowly nibbled at the sensitive exposed skin on Oswald’s thigh. The hand that combed through Ed’s hair was shaking slightly and when lips kissed Oswald’s head a small hiss was vocalised. The damn man pushed Oswald close to the edge and then popped off the member.

“Don’t stop. Please?” Oswald asked.

Edward came back up to his Omega’s ear, “I have better ideas.” The bedside table could be heard opening and a tube being opened as well. Cold gel met Oswald’s hole and he bucked his hip upward as best the hand that also pinned his hips down allowed. The Beta chuckled darkly and slowly pushed his index finger into the man. In a matter of seconds, Oswald was fucking himself on Ed’s fingers.

“E-Edward-” Oswald whined, “Please! I need-”

He removed his fingers, “I know”, and lubed his member all the while watching Oswald watch him with a lustful gaze. The Beta lined himself and ever so slowly pushed himself in. He bumped past Oswald’s prostate which elected a gasp. Feeling satisfied with the feeling, Edward grasped Oswald’s hips and began to start a passionate and steady pace. His Omega reached for him and wrapped his arms around Ed. Kissing was just as passionate as the thrusts. Gentle and slow. It stayed that way until Ed felt his bulb growing. Making sure he was all the way in his Omega, he began to thrust faster. Oswald moaned into the kisses and lifted his hips up. Taking the hint, Edward reached above Oswald and retrieved one of the pillows. He placed it under the Omega’s hips. The new angle elected a higher pitched moans from the Omega. Edward was close as Oswald’s walls clenched around him as the smaller man squirmed through his orgasm. Edward bit the mark he created before again, making it a new, and snarled as he gave two long thrusts to lock him completely. Oswald mimicked Edward’s biting actions and the two soon became panting messes. Oswald was slightly shaking in post-orgasm and the Beta just comforted him with sweet-nothings. Edward removed himself as soon as he could and laid down by Oswald, who in turn, nuzzled into his Beta.

The morning was slow and Edward had to go back to work. He had high hopes that Jim Gordon or anyone else that would know Oswald’s sent would not notice the smell of Oswald mixed into his sent. The double take Gordon gave though was worrisome, though. No one knew Oswald was staying with him. No one knew that Oswald’s sent was not from his often stops at the GCPD, but was from Edward’s clothes. No one knew, until now. Ed locked eyes with Gordon and the two stared at each other as if daring one to speak. Neither did and both went on their merry ways. It was like that for the good part of the day until lunch break for a good portion for the GCPD came about. Jim approached Edward in the morgue.

“Hey, Ed.”

Edward started and stopped his cleaning, “Detective?”

Jim Gordon shut the door and approached Edward. His look was not direct, but more sincere. “How you doing? You were absent for quite some time. Missed a few good bodies.”

Nygma cleared his throat and put away his cleaning supplies, “I was under the weather.” When he turned back to Jim his stance dropped. This was always the worse part, lying to someone. He was never great at it… Not like his instinct.

“You sure you weren’t with Penguin?”

“No. Yes.” He cleared his throat. “No.”

Gordon stood there awkwardly before speaking, “Just tell me the truth. Were you with Penguin?” The look Jim had almost was fatherly-like and was underlined in worry. “I’m not going to be mad or anything. I just need to know that you’re alright.”Ed smiled at the assurance, “Yes. Yes, I am alright as well.”

Ed smiled at the assurance, “Yes. Yes, I am alright as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this ending. Any opinions will help.


End file.
